Rambi the Rhinoceros
Rambi the Rhinoceros is a long-time recurring Animal Buddy. Strengths Rambi can defeat nearly every enemy in the game, such as Awks, Frogoons, Hopgoons and so on. He is also capable of running through rocks, walls and blocks to get puzzle pieces and find hidden areas. Weaknesses Rambi is vulnerable to fire, so he cannot attack fire-flinging enemies, he cannot defeat enemies like fire tiki buzzes, fire tiki zings, tiki bombers and tiki torches. If he gets touched by fire, he will run away and Donkey Kong or Diddy will lose a heart. You can catch Rambi again if you jump on his back. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/Land'' Rambi is considered one of the more useful buddies due to his incredible power to literally rampage through a level, destroying "any" enemy in his way, including the feared Zingers. Any enemy who goes directly in front of him will be hurt by his horn, or he can simply jump on enemies. Despite the brute strength, he can only endure one hit, as with the other animal buddies, and will try to flee when he gets hurt. Rambi reappeared alongside Expresso in Donkey Kong Country's follow up game Donkey Kong Land. He appears in slightly more levels than in DKC. He has not changed much aside from color and detail degrading; he easily rams through enemies and can open up secret bonus levels with his horn. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2'' Rambi also makes his first appearance in the first level of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. His function is also similar to his DKC debut, though he now has a "super move"The Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest manual refers to it as his "super move", page 11, the "R" button, allowing his to charge very quickly through any enemy that comes in direct contact. He even has his own theme, "Run Rambi, Run!", on a level named after him- "Rambi Rumble", heard when he is chased by King Zing. The most major change is now that Rambi must use his charge attack to break open secret bonus areas, and the breakable bonus level areas are far less common due to the introduction of Bonus Barrels. Rambi once again appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest's semi-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. As with his Donkey Kong Land incarnation, he has no major changes aside from color and detail degrading. He did not reappear in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! or Donkey Kong Land III, instead, he has been replaced by Ellie. ''Donkey Kong 64'' |thumb]] In ''Donkey Kong 64, he reappears and is exclusive to the levels Jungle Japes and Hideout Helm and can only be played as Donkey Kong via Animal Crate with Rambi's symbol on it. Rambi is also usable in a minigame in the game, unlocked by pictures of a certain number of Banana Fairies. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' Rambi was going to appear as an item in Diddy Kong Pilot and allows the player to become invincible and attack others when touched. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' Rambis were going to appear in Donkey Kong Racing as rideable creature in the game. They come in various sizes, small, medium, and big. Taj can also be seen riding a Rambi in the trailer. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Rambi is usable in the race track Mt. Dynamite of Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In this game, the Kongs and Kremlings can ride him via freeing him from an Animal Crate. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Rambi makes his fifth appearance in Donkey Kong Country Returns. He is found in a large Animal Crate that requires some ground pounding to break. Rambi is known to be very destructive and helpful; he can smash down blocks with his new symbol on them and can charge through hordes of enemies and even break spikes. His weakness is known to be fire. His first level appearance is the third level, Tree Top Bop but must be used in other levels like Temple Topple. In these levels, many crates are spread in the level, usually near checkpoints so the player can ride Rambi once again after losing a Balloon Life. When Diddy Kong controls Rambi he can use his jet pack to make Rambi hover briefly when jumping. Rambi is the only animal buddy that appears in this game. Other Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24 In the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", DK rides Rambi to an airport. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, Donkey Kong's first car is called Rambi Rider. The vehicle is a kart with a Rambi head in front and wooden-box sitting area in the back. The kart has moderate speed and poor handling and acceleration; however, the drift and item quality are quite high. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' |thumb]] Rambi cameos as a collectible trophy and sticker in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. :Sticker Information: ::Rambi: Donkey Kong Country Arm Attack +13 All :Trophy Description ::A rhino friend who appears to help the Kongs in their adventures... from a wooden box, even! His destructive power lets his rider plow through enemies and super-dash to break through walls and other obstacles. Know what that means? It means uncovering more hidden bananas and life balloons ::*''Donkey Kong Country'' Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Jungle Hijinx *Oil Drum Alley *Manic Mincers ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Jungle Jaunt *Tricky Temple *Pot Hole Panic *Mountain Mayhem ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2'' *Pirate Panic (DKC2) *Red-Hot Ride *Barrel Bayou *Rambi Rumble *Castle Crush *Animal Antics *Gangplank Galley (DKL2) ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *Tree Top Bop *Temple Topple *Precarious Plateau *Smokey Peak Gallery Artwork File:DKRambiCountry.png|Donkey Kong riding Rambi. File:Diddy-rambi.gif|Diddy riding Rambi. File:RambiDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country. File:Rambif.jpg|The front of Rambi. File:Rambi-crate.gif|Rambi Crate in ''Donkey Kong 64. File:RambiDKBarrelBlast.jpg|In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. File:DKMKDS2.jpg|Rambi Rider in Mario Kart DS. File:BrawlTrophyRambi.png|Rambi's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:RambiRhinoDKCR.png|Rambi in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Screenshots File:RambiPWN.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Rambi64.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' File:RambiDKCR.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Sprites File:RambiDKC.png|''DKC'' Sprite File:RambiDKC2.png|''DKC2'' Sprite References Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Allies Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes